Waiting on Tomorrow
by Yorick's.Last.Jest
Summary: Ryan and Kelsi have finished their first year at Juilliard. 20 Ryelsi Drabbles about their coming years, in sequential order. In response to Politics.and.Prose prompts.
1. Sharpay

_A/N: Hey, this is the start of 20 Ryelsi related drabbles – in response to the prompts from .Prose 'What lies ahead', All 150 words or less. I know it was started a while ago, but I liked the prompts so I figured I would try it. They take place sequentially. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first story, I appreciate the feedback! I hope you like this one, reviews are always welcome._

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own **_**High School Musical **_**or any of the characters from it. **

Sharpay – 145 words

I guess in a way, I have to thank Sharpay for being the selfish, controlling sister she is. If it hadn't been for her, would I ever have had the idea to ask Kelsi to prom? Or the courage, for that matter? Probably not.

So while Kelsi and I are sitting at the airport for over an hour, waiting for Sharpay to pick us up after calling her numerous times to tell her we're home, I can't help but smile at the irony.

Yes – she can be inconsiderate and hard to handle sometimes. But as my gaze slides to Kelsi, resting her head on my shoulder as she naps after our red-eye flight back to Albuquerque, I realize I wouldn't have had it any other way. I can't help but be grateful to my demanding sister.

Why shouldn't I be? She led me to Kelsi.


	2. Mercy

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Just so you know, exams are happening for the next few weeks so I'll update as often as possible, but I apologize if it takes a while. Now here's the second drabble! In my opinion, it's one of my weaker ones, but good nonetheless. Enjoy, review if you want!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters.**

Mercy – 147 words

"What do you mean we're going to visit East High?"

"Quit complaining Troy, It'll be fun! Besides, there's probably rehearsal after school so we can see our replacements" Gabi said excitedly

"Maybe they'll even let us join in!"

"Oh please Ryan, not you too! Have Mercy, please!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Chad. And get off your knees. You know, we should have put you on stage more, you could give Sharpay a run for her money"

"Never again, Dancer-boy" he grumbled, quickly rising to his feet. "Small Person, I expect some help defending myself next time"

"Sorry Chad, I have to agree. I don't know where you were hiding that dramatic enthusiasm during high school."

"Is everyone against me?"

"Yup," Troy stated as everyone nodded their heads "And on top of that, we're going to back to high school whether you want to or not. Let's go"


	3. Worth

_A/N: Thank you guys for sticking with me through the last chapter. It only gets better, trust me. I hope you guys enjoy; I think this is one of my favourites. Again, I'll try to update as often as I can, I apologize if it takes a while, just hang in there. Well, here it is. Drabble three._

Worth – 150 words

"Alright Mr. Evans, show them how it's done"

"I'll need a partner Ms. Darbus."

"Yes, alright just _please_ teach this group to waltz properly." She whispered, exasperated.

"Okay Kels, I – ow! Please, she needs – OUCH....That hu- stop _hitting_ me!" Ryan managed to pull Kelsi to their old school's stage despite the bruises he was bound to have tomorrow. For such a small person, she could pack a punch. Troy snickered behind them, and Ryan knew that he had received her punches before.

"Ryan, I don't want to dance." She emphasised each word with a punch "There's a reason I was always _offstage"_

"Kels, either I dance with you, or not at all. And I think Darbus would breakdown if these kids didn't learn properly." Kelsi sighed and gave in. He sang softly in her ear as they danced, and he couldn't help thinking that this moment was worth every punch.


	4. 5:00

_A/N: Drabble number 4! Thanks for reviewing guys, I apologize for the wait._

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters within it.**

5:00 – 150 words

"I don't want to go back." Ryan looked at his girlfriend, lying in his arms. He glanced at her clock – 4:40. They only had twenty minutes left until they were heading back to New York.

"I know, Kels. But you'll get to see Alycsia again. And Darren and Leah. And Troy and Gabi are coming to visit sometime too." He soothed as he pulled her closer. "We'll be back here before you know it."

"Ryan?"

"Hmm?" He looked again – 4:50.

"...Can we have Wong Tan's when we go back?" Ryan laughed and pulled her to her feet.

"As if I'd ever say no to Chinese food." He kissed her forehead and grabbed her bags as they headed downstairs to put next to his.

"It's 5 o'clock. Ready to go?" Mrs. Neilson asked with a smile.

"As always" Kelsi said, throwing her arm around Ryan's waist and heading out the door.


	5. Vacation

_A/N: Just for you guys, here's two in one day. Remember, reviews are always welcome. Good or Bad._

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM or the characters... except Alyscia.**

Vacation – 150 words

Kelsi threw herself onto her bed and groaned in defeat. She'd been back at school for a month now, and the weather was beginning to turn. Normally she'd be ecstatic – winter means snow, right? This year however, her teachers seemed to pile on more homework as the weather worsened. She had to compose 3 pieces of music in a week for one class alone. Factor in the lack of inspiration she had recently...

God she missed summer vacation.

The doorbell of her apartment rang and, noticing Alycsia wasn't home, she answered it, grumbling along the way. She tore the door open to reveal Ryan, bundled against the cold and very surprised at the miserable expression on her face. He quickly put down the bag he was carrying, and wrapped Kelsi in a hug. She snuggled against him and smiled as inspiration hit.

Maybe vacation wasn't quite over yet after all.


	6. Unwelcome

_A/N: Hope everyone had a good weekend. Keep up the reviews!_

Unwelcome – 149 Words

Alyscia ran to the door as her _ex-_boyfriend tried to comfort her.

"Get OUT, Dave!" She yelled, ripping the door open.

"Aly, come on. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it just happened"

"Yea? Well now it can _happen_ as often as you want. GET OUT!" He started to retort when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look as a short brown-haired girl ran past him to comfort Alyscia.

"She said out, dude." Ryan said, forcibly guiding him to the door. Reaching the doorway, Dave broke out of Ryan's grip and raised his arm. Within seconds however, he was lying on the floor of the hallway clutching his nose. Ryan slammed the door and turned to face the girls, who were staring at him.

"Ryan...I-" Alyscia started, Kelsi laughed at her stunned expression.

"You're welcome," Ryan smiled "Now can we watch _Singing in the Rain_?"


	7. Babysitting

_A/N: Sorry about the immense wait everyone! I'll be back on track now, summer has started! Be sure to review, I want to know what you guys think._

Babysitting -150 Words

_BANG! CRASH!_

"Alycsia! Put him to sleep! Give him a sedative! Do something to make him be QUIET!"

"God, Kels, I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't think he would be this bad. I mean, my sister said he was hyper but he's 6! I thought..."

BANG! THUMP!

"Lycsi, why is he even up? It's four in the morning!"

"I know, I don't know! I'm sorry... it's only two more days – TYLER! Get down!"

SMASH!

"Kels... remember that time that you brought your mom's dog here and he completely destroyed that blanket my mom had made for me and I got really mad?"

"...Yeah..."

CRASH!

"Well, I forgive you..."

"...Why?"

"Remember that one mug Ryan bought you because it reminded you of your grandma's but she had passed away the year before?... Well..."

"ALYCSIA!"

"I know! I'm Sorry!"

"...Alycsia? Please don't ever offer to babysit your nephew again."

"Oh god, I won't"


	8. Machine

_A/N: Here's number... 8? I think so, anyway. Hope you guys like it. I'll probably put up one more tonight too to make up for the wait._

Machine – 147 Words  
_  
Alycsia? Kelsi? Anyone there? It's Leah... I guess not. Who's down for a girl's night at the club tomorrow? It'll be fun! Booze, girl talk, boys... okay well, I know Kelsi won't agree to that one, but you can help Lycsia and me! Call me!  
- - - - -Beep - - - - -  
Kelsi? It's Mom. Debbie Evans and I were looking through our old photo albums and saw the two of you back in grade two. You two adored each other; it was like you were already dating! God, it's already been two years since you moved out... Well, give me a call. Love you.  
- - - - -Beep - - - - -  
Alycsia? It's Wes, I backed up your vocals on guitar last week. I was ...uh, wondering if you'd like to go out sometime? I'll try calling back later. Bye.  
_


	9. Sunshine

_A/N: Number 9! Enjoy. And please review!_

Sunshine – 150 Words

It was one of those rare November days when the weather is warm, the sun shines, and everyone comes out of their apartments. Ryan and Kelsi were in Central Park, lying in the grass under their favourite Willow tree. Ryan couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl lying against him; how on _earth _had he been lucky enough to end up with her?

"_I got sunshine, on a cloudy day_," Kelsi turned her head, grinning at him as he sang softly in her ear. He gently pulled her to her feet and spun her. "_When it's cold outside, I got the month of May." _He smiled adoringly as they danced; she had become such a confident woman in her three years at Juilliard.

"_Well, I guess you'll say, what can make me feel this way? My girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl." _

And it only made him love her more.


	10. Unknown

_A/N: Numero 10! Hope you guys are enjoying them so far. You know what to do; enjoy and review. Thanks everyone, I love hearing from you guys._

Unknown - 150

Ryan hadn't told anyone, but his parents had considered sending him to West High for high school. They thought it would give both Sharpay and him freedom to become their own person, not be known as 'the twins'. He often wondered what would have happened if he hadn't gone to East High.

Would everything be different? He wouldn't have met Troy and the other Wildcats and if he had, they would likely hate each other. Would he have met Kelsi here at Juilliard? Would he be here with someone else, not knowing Kelsi at all? He couldn't even imagine that. Would he even be at Juilliard? After all, it was _Senior Year_ that had earned them the scholarship. Somehow, somewhere in his life a decision had been made that led him to Kelsi. What it was, he had no idea. He was just glad the right choice had been made.


	11. Under the Boardwalk

_A/N: Over halfway done now! Enjoy number Eleven, let me know what you think! Thanks for all the reviews everyone._

Under the Boardwalk -150 words

"Can I take him home, Ryan? _Please??_"

"Kels... we're in California. We'd have to drive it back _across the country_..."

"Come on Ryan; look at those puppy dog eyes." Troy teased. "How can you resist."

"The dog's eyes I can resist, Kelsi's not so much..."

"Think about it Ryan, it's the middle of summer; you have no schedule. We'll just take a few extra days going back. Chad and I don't mind."

"Charlie has nowhere to go, Ry. If we say no, he'll stay under that boardwalk hungry and cold. We're his only hope." Ryan sighed; it was no use arguing with Kelsi. He looked at the Border Collie and shook his head, smiling; she had already named him.

"Okay, but I'm not giving up my seat for him." _Who was he kidding_, he thought as Kelsi threw her arms around him, _he had wanted this puppy from the start_.


	12. Gargoyles

_A/N: So I seem to be rather inconsistent with my updates; I'll go a week without updating and then post three in one night. I apologize for that. This chapter is kind of a filler. I like the interaction between the two but nothing significant really happens. It moves the story along though, which is important._

Gargoyles – 150 Words

"Why would someone even create a gargoyle?"

"They're used to help get rain off the roof. I googled it one day." Kelsi grinned, pulling Charlie back as he bounded ahead. The two of them were out walking their dog, taking advantage of the warm weather.

"Of course you did." Ryan laughed "But they're ugly, and a lot of them don't have for a church, they're kind of terrifying."

"I guess I see your point. Church's are supposed to be welcoming, religious places, so why have a grotesque creature carved into the stone?

"So do you have an answer, genius girl?"Ryan smirked.

"No. I always imagined gargoyles to be friendly though. You know, _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ style."

"You know, I bet gargoyles _do_ actually talk and sing when no one is around."

"Quiet you," Kelsi pouted playfully, handing Ryan a bag as Charlie stooped on the grass. "Bag it."


	13. Priceless

_A/N: Oh geez, guys I'm so sorry. I've been insanely busy, holding two jobs for the summer. To be completely honest I'd forgotten about the story until a friend of mine mentioned it. I promise I'll try to update more frequently, please stick with me. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!_

Priceless -146 words

"Mom, it's gorgeous."

"It's the one your grandfather used. It's been in our family for generations"

"It's beautiful..., it really is. It's just," Ryan twirled the giant ring in his fingers. "It isn't Kelsi. It doesn't suit her; she won't be comfortable with it." His mother just smiled.

"It is beautiful isn't it? It's an heirloom; completely priceless." She laughed a bit "I felt the same way though. I was convinced that if I fell into water, I'd go straight to the bottom. I made your father propose again with another ring." She pulled a smaller ring out of her pocket and handed it to him. The thin silver band was encrusted with three diamonds; the middle one slightly larger than the others.

"It's beautiful," Ryan breathed. "It's absolutely perfect. Mom... Thanks..."

"You and Kelsi are wonderful together, honey. I couldn't see it any other way."


	14. Difficult Decisions

_A/N: And another... You guys know the drill._

Difficult Decisions – 150 words

Ryan threw himself onto his bed next to Charlie and moaned in intense frustration for the tenth time that hour. This was the end of their final year at Juilliard; next month they graduated. The past four years had been tough, and yet it was nothing compared to what he had to decide now.

It wasn't so much of question of whether he _wanted_ to ask... more a question of _how_ it would be done. Nothing in their relationship had been dull or ordinary to him. He wanted to do something spectacular, something that showed her how much he loved her. But he was drawing a blank. Nothing he thought of fit their relationship, nothing let him express himself. He sighed as his phone rang next to his ear and answered it

"Hey, how's New York?" Ryan jolted upright as inspiration hit.

"Troy! Listen, what are you doing next month?"


	15. Results

_A/N: I thought I'd try it from a different angle for this part. Let me know what you guys think._

Results – 150 Words

Tara looked at her husband, sitting beside her on the bench. Down the path, she saw a young brunette running towards a blond man wearing a fedora. She smiled when he picked the girl up and enveloped her in a giant bear hug. She wished she could go back to a time like that – when she was young and in love.

"Tara, what did the doctor say?" She brought her eyes back to her husband's.

"He found another lump Gary. He says it's too far gone, Chemo won't work." The young couple was walking closer now, the boys arm swung protectively, but lovingly, over the girl's shoulder. It was clear that they loved each other very much.

"So... How long?" Tara looked at her husband as tears fell from his face. Oh, how she wished she could go back to those days. When she hadn't a care in the world.


	16. Marquee

_A/N: Only a few more left. Hope you guys are still enjoying them._

Marquee – 150 words

Kelsi read the marquee as she walked into the theatre; '_Kelsi Neilson, I love you'. _Curious, she walked in, recognizing the tune coming from the stage; one that she hadn't heard since Senior Year. One that Ryan had played while asking her to prom.

Walking toward the stage, she saw all of her friends from high school in various aisles; Gabriella, Taylor, all the Wildcats, and her college friends too. Sitting at the piano was Ryan, playing their first song. He caught her eye and stood, pulling her onstage and kneeling in front of her.

"Kelsi, since high school I knew you were the one for me. I knew that we would last. You've always been in my heart, you've always been my inspiration. _You're _the music in me. I love you with everything I have Kelsi, and I always will. Will you marry me?

"Yes, Ryan... Of course, yes!"


	17. Baby Shower

_A/N: I know, I know. Hardcore delay. Sorry guys. Enjoy_

Baby Shower – 149 words

"You came!! How are you guys??" Sharpay ambushed her four friends as they walked through the door of her parent's mansion.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course we came! How could we not?" Kelsi grinned.

"So, when are you due, Shar?

"This October!" The four girls left in a mass of hugs and laughs, catching up on everything they could think of, leaving the boys stunned and standing in the hallway as Zeke arrived.

"Well since we're 'not allowed' at the girls' party, what should we do?" The four of them exchanged glances as they processed the same answer.

"Rockband" Chad yelled as he raced ahead. "Last one there has to sing!" Ryan slid down the banister and dragged him back as the others passed. Chad reached the TV last, and a smirking Troy handed him the microphone.

"Aww c'mon. I don't sing"

"Dude," Troy laughed "I know you can."


	18. Nature

_A/N: Two more left!_

Nature – 150 Words

Nature intended for people to die, Ryan kept telling himself as he lay on his old bed in his parent's house, staring at the ceiling. If we weren't meant to die, then why would we age at all? Kelsi closed the door silently and sat herself next to her fiancé.

"Your Mom is asleep now. And Zeke's with Sharpay down the hall...." Kelsi was worried. Ryan hadn't moved in hours, and hadn't eaten all day. "I brought you a sandwich, Ry. You should eat something..."

He sat up and shook his head, finally letting out the tears he had been holding all day. Kelsi's heart broke as they streamed down his face, staining his cheeks. What had she been thinking? Sure, she had helped Mrs. Evans, but Ryan had needed her here.

"Ryan..." She gently pulled him closer.

"He's gone Kels... I'm never going to see my own father again..."


	19. Fear

_A/N: Almost done! Let me know what you think._

Fear - 149 Words

Ryan hadn't been this scared in his entire life. Moving to Albuquerque had been frightening, waiting on the Juilliard scholarship had been nerve-wracking; and yet nothing had compared to terror he was feeling as he waited for the love of his life to walk through the doors. What if she got scared? What if she changed her mind? What if- ?

"Dude," Troy whispered, from his position as Best Man. "It's going to be okay." Chad, Zeke and Darren, his college roommate, were all standing beside Troy, radiating reassurance to Ryan. On his right were Kelsi's bridesmaids; Gabi, Taylor, Alycsia and Sharpay, each looking beautiful as always.

As Kelsi appeared in the doorway, Ryan's mind went blank – all his fears disappeared in an instant. He stared in awe at the angel walking down the aisle with only one thought going through his mind.

_I do. And I always have._


	20. Santa Claus

_A/N: Alright guys, this is it! Hope you guys have enjoyed reading them; let me know what you thought of the story. I`ve another story already written, I just have to find the time to edit it and post it up. Enjoy guys, thanks for hanging in there with me._

Santa Claus – 143 words

"Hey Santa, you forgot your beard"

"Stop Laughing. Besides, I had my beard until _he_ stole it from me." He glared at the dog they had saved until Kelsi began petting Charlie lovingly and he sighed. "He's turned you against me too hasn't he?!"

"Not completely. Well I think Elliot is lucky to have such a loving uncle."

"What can I say? I'm a dedicated to the little guy. Well, what do you think?" He asked, turning to face her and blinked as a camera flashed.

"Sorry hun," Kelsi said sheepishly "I had to tell Gabi, Taylor and Alycsia about it... And then they wanted pictures..." She laughed as Ryan picked her up and spun her.

"That wasn't a very _nice_ thing to do to Santa"

"Does that mean I'm getting coal for Christmas?"

"No," Ryan kissed her softly "Mrs. Claus deserves more than coal."


End file.
